1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers that are configured to be attached to motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention is directed towards mechanisms for locking a carrier in a given configuration and for securing items to the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of collapsible bicycle carriers that are configured to be mounted on motor vehicles are available in the prior art. Examples of carriers which are mountable on automobiles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,108 and 4,709,840.
In certain types of collapsible carriers, bicycles are carried on a pair of carrying arms that are pivotally mounted on a frame structure. The carrying arms are held in an extended or carrying position by a pair of braces that are positioned between the frame and carrying arms. The bicycles are positioned on the extended carrying arms and secured thereto using, for example, a pair of straps.
A need has arisen for a collapsible bicycle carrier in which the carrying arms are positively locked in an extended position and easily released to a stored position. Furthermore, a need exists for a tie-down system for securing the bicycles on the carrying arms.